The Beginning
by drivewayninja
Summary: James and Lily attended the same elementary/primary school before hogwarts. Not set in that time, it will be mostly about their years at hogwarts. J/L S/L R/L but when it comes down to it it will be J/L.
1. The Meeting

In the beginning there was the two of us, and we were the best of friends. Yes, that's right, I Lily Evans was best friends with James Potter.

It all started in primary school, grade 5. James had been at the school since kindergarten and I had just moved to town. It was my first day and I was walking to school when I heard a shout.

"HEY...HEY WAIT UP!" Shouted a tall boy with messy black hair. He ran to catch up with me. "I'm James, James Potter. Are you going to school here?" He pointed at the school up the road and I nodded.

"Yes I am, my name is Lily Evans, I moved to town last week. I'm just starting grade 5."

"You should be in my class then. I'll show you around the school, it will be great." He grinned and offered his hand, I took it and calmed significantly. The wind calmed down and suddenly a leaf that had been falling off the tree beside us turned into a butterfly and fluttered over and landed on my nose.

"You… you're magic!" He whispered excitedly. "I didn't know anyone else in town was!"

"I'm WHAT?" I exclaimed rather loudly. "Magic is for little kids, its not real."

"You're a witch! You have to be! In a town full of muggles like this I didn't expect one but here you are! How else could you have turned that leaf into a butterfly?" He seemed in awe and gazed into my eyes. I of course having a typical red head temper responded wonderfully.

"Fuck off Potter. I'm no freak" She remembered the last time she had done something that simply couldn't be explained. Petunia had called her a freak. She had promised herself she wouldn't do it again.

"Its okay! You aren't a freak! You are magic! Look I am too, just come over to my house after school and I'll show you." I looked him in the eye skeptically but nodded my head.

"You had better be telling the truth Potter" He grinned a giantly and pulled me into school.

"We go to the gym to find out which class we are in, but don't worry I'm sure we will be in the same class." As we entered the gym he pulled me over to the grade 5 section and scanned a list, finding himself on it but not me. I looked at him sadly and as I was about to speak a look of determination crossed his face. Focusing hard he stared at the list and all of the sudden my name was on it. He brought us to the teacher and my name was on her list too. Magic indeed.

"How did you do that?" I hissed at him, not wanting others to hear.

"I told you, its magic"

"Ya, but I can't control mine! You did that by choice!"

"I'll explain at my house. Just be patient, we can't talk in school!"

The day seemed to drag on, as the final bell rang I jumped up from my seat, packed up my homework and found James. He took my hand and silently directed me to his house where he explained the world and my future. Little did I know that a year from now I would be screaming at him on the Hogwarts Express.


	2. The Train

Lily arrived on the platform the way James had told her. She was in awe and saw that there were many families there, some dressed in typical muggle clothes like her, but others wore all sorts of brightly coloured robes. She glances at her parents and Tuney.

"Oh sweetie I'm going to miss you so much! But it looks like you are going to have an amazing year with all of these kids!" said her mother. Lily grinned.

"I know! Im going to miss you all but I'll be home for Christmas and for easter! I promise I will!" She glanced at her watch and was alarmed. "I've got to go!" and with one last glance she dragged her trunk to the train and boarded.

She saw a whirling mass of colour, animals, and children. Some looked just as confused and scared as she felt. She was happy she wasn't the only one who would be new to it. She had been so worried of this that she had already read all her textbooks twice. She shook her head and moved down the corridor (which seemed to be much to large for the train, but then again these were all witches and wizards) in a dazed state, dragging her trunk behind her. All of the sudden she was knocked off her feet , hitting her head on her trunk. She looked around and saw a good looking boy with long black hair that was far to nice for such a rude person running down the hall shouting "Sorry ginge!"

"What… a … PRAT!" She muttered curse words under her breath as she stood up and rubber at her head, which hurt quite badly.

"Lily?... LILY!" A voice shouted through the crowd, which was beginning to dwindle as people settled into the compartments, she recognized that voice immediately.

"Sev! I never expected to see you after we moved! Much less so on a train to Hogwarts!" She threw her arms around him, and then asked if he wanted to find an empty compartment. They walked down the hall talking about how they had been since she moved at the end of fourth grade, eventually they found a compartment near the end of the train and put their trunks on the luggage rack. Just as they were sitting down the door flew open. Startled, Lily jumped up and pulled her want out of her sleeve. She then realized it was James. She grinned, replaced her wand in the holster she had bought in diagon alley and hugged him.

"James I looked everywhere for you!" She noticed the good looking boy with black hair from earlier. "Your friend there is a bit of a prat. He ran straight into me earlier." James looked at Sirius and grinned.

"That's Sirius. He is always a prat. Don't worry bout it Lils. Anyway I got us a compartment with my brother and his friends!" He grabbed Lily's hand and smiled at her.

"James Potter?" Sev sneered. "Arent you just another arrogant prick? Lily you shouldn't talk to him. He is such a bad influence, a trouble maker. I saw him fighting a third year just before I found you." Severus said jealously, Lily looked at him confused knowing what he said was against James's character.

"Sev, he was probably just defending himself, I know James would never do something like that, and I've seen a bunch of really mean looking people here… all those people with the green ties!"

"Lily those are slytherins! They aren't mean! They are the best house in the school!" Severus said earnestly. James and Sirius snorted loudly.

"I dunno mate. My whole family is slytherin but they are just a bunch of racist dick-heads." Sirius said this skeptically. James nodded.

"The best hous ought to be Gryffindor, they are brave and loyal." Sirius took his turn to nod in agreement. Lily looked at the boys.

"Sev I promised James I would ride with him to Hogwarts. I'll see you there?" Lily said over her shoulder as she grabbed her trunk and started walking out the door. At the last second her face lit up and she said "Wait! Why don't you come with us?! It will be perfect! Then I can sit with both of you!" The four of them walked down the corridor again and saw a pale boy with sandy hair and yellow eyes. He looked incredibly sad, Lily couldn't bear seeing a boy so sad and lonely. She stopped James and Sirius and Severus and whispered to them.

"That boy looks incredibly sad. I'm going to ask him to sit with us." Sev who was accustomed to Lily taking charity cases just nodded. James and Sirius on the other hand opened their mouths to protest, she shut them up with a look and said "He could be a house mate. We will help him." With that she walked up to him with a shy smile on her face which he nervously returned.

"Hi there… I'm Lily Evans, these are my friends Severus, James, and Sirius. We are going up to James' brother's compartment, would you like to join us?" He looked nervous.

"I don't think I should… I wouldn't want to impose… I mean you are sitting with your friends and I obviously don't know you" The boy looked at his feet while saying this.

"I insist. You should sit with us. It doesn't matter if we aren't friends now, we will be by the time we are at Hogwarts." She smiled brightly and he let a smile spread across his face.

"Okay I guess. I'm Remus Lupin."


End file.
